Lucy's Second Visit to the Wood Beyond the Door
by Zoa-lii
Summary: The second time Lucy went through the wardrobe, Edmund followed her, and we only got to see what happened with him. This is just trying to fill in the part we didn't see with Lucy.


Just to let you know before hand, this is movie verse. You would probably guess that once you got to reading it though. It's short and sweet, that's all I can say.

It's also the first non-Transformers fanfic I've ever written, so, this is new territory for me. lol

* * *

Lucy's Second Visit to the Wood Beyond the Door

She watched the flame flicker back and forth in a sporadic dance as the cool air floated about the old house. The wax from the candle dripped off and collected to a pool in the candleholder, hardening almost as soon as it hit.

The house was quiet. The only sounds being the groans of the settling house and the even breaths of her elder sister asleep on the other side of the bed. She was waiting until she was sure Susan was asleep, before she made a move. It would be no good having her sister awaken and ask what she was going to do. They hadn't believed her the first time, and the more she insisted, the more they argued she was lying to them. She hadn't been lying. It was all true. The snow-covered wood was real, the faun was real, the doorway was real. She had no idea why it had disappeared when she had tried to show them, but it had. Gone like it had never been there in the first place. It made her look entirely silly, standing there, insisting Narnia had been. They had never not believed her before, and it hurt to see their disapproving stares and hear their warnings for her to stop. For the rest of that day, she remained quiet and aloof from her three siblings, until it was dark and time for bed. She lay there with her head on the pillow, wide-awake, thinking of a plan. Maybe her older brothers and sister had something to do with the wood disappearing. Maybe they weren't supposed to see it.

Or just as likely, it had closed up permanently, and she would never be able to return to the snowy land ever again. This idea troubled her. It had seemed so much like a magic land, and so much like she belonged there. She couldn't explain that feeling, but it was there nonetheless, ever since she first found the odd lamppost in the forest and met the faun.

She couldn't wait any longer. Susan was most definitely asleep now, and the candle had lost a few centimeters of its height, marking a number of hours had passed since she had lain down to sleep. Smiling, she pushed the scratchy sheets away from her and sat up, her small feet reaching down to the cold, wood floor. Her bedroom slippers rested underneath her feet, but she didn't slip them on. Instead, she bent down and reached under the bed for the rain boots she placed there in preparation for tonight. She slipped them on effortlessly, even though they were a bit small, since she got them last year and her feet had grown since then.

Standing up slowly so as not to make the floor creak under her weight, she grabbed her bathrobe from the chair near her bed, and wrapped it around her, tying the sash snuggly. Looking behind her to make sure she hadn't disturbed Susan, she plucked up the candle and crept around the bed to the door. She was glad it didn't have rusty hinges that would give her away. There would be no way of explaining what she was about to do anyway. They still wouldn't believe her.

Closing the door as silently as she could, it making only little more than a click, she tiptoed down the deserted hallway, and around the corner, on her way to the spare room. She could barely contain her eagerness to get there and see if the wood had returned. She was so exited, that she didn't notice an extra pair of footsteps following behind her.

She was quite pleased with herself, as she pulled the latch on the door, that she made it all the way there without alerting the Macready. Surely, with the luck on her side, her chances of finding Narnia again were more possible. Closing the door behind her, she slowly made her way towards the elaborate wardrobe before her. The only bit of furniture in the room, and now, as she realized, for a good reason. She briefly wondered if the Professor knew that the wardrobe was a magic wardrobe, and decided she would have to ask him about it sometime.

Reaching out her small hand, she grasped the cool, metal handle in her fingers and pulled the door open. She didn't see anything different this time, only the dozen long, fur coats hanging up upon the rails. But before she became disappointed, a chill wind blew passed her, extinguishing the light of her candle. She grinned happily, and almost squealed for joy, because the breeze didn't come from somewhere in the room, but from deep within the wardrobe.

She stepped up into the wardrobe, and pulled the door to, but she didn't close it. Because any sensible person knows that they should never, never close themselves up inside a wardrobe. Turning back to peak through the fur on the coats, she saw a blue light shining from the other side, so she knew she wouldn't need her candle, even if the flame hadn't been blown out. So, she sat the candle to the side of the wardrobe, and then pushed her way through the coats and then to her delight, snow-covered branches.

The step from her world to this one was so seamless, just like stepping through a doorway from one room to the next in a house. She would never have known it was a different world had it not been so odd, so wonderful. As large flakes of brilliantly white snow fell on her hair, she pulled her bathrobe closer around her and crossed her arms to keep herself warm. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she marched for the lamppost. Seeing it in the distance, she was able to remember which way to Mr. Tumnus' house, just around the corner. She had to see if he was all right. If the White Witch found out that he had helped her, a human, who knows what she would do to him.

The snow was falling harder the further she went it seemed. She didn't know if it was natural or if the Witch was trying to keep her away from Mr. Tumnus' house, but she wasn't about to stop, not now that she was here. And it wasn't very much farther, she knew. Much to her delight, she found that it was closer than she had thought, because there was the door in the rock wall of the cliff, covered with snow, but undeniably there.

Grinning from ear to ear, she ran the rest of the short distance to the doorstep, and raised her chill fist to the door and tapped on it with her knuckles five times. Almost instantly, after she lowered her hand, she heard a clip-clopping sound from inside, and knew it was the faun coming to the door. She jumped a little in her excitement as the door began to open.

The faun looked down at her, and by the look on his face, he was trying to figure out how she had got on his doorstep in the first place. She on the other hand, just grinned up at him, waiting for him to overcome his puzzlement. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

"Lucy?" his smile grew a little more.

"Mr. Tumnus! I've come back! How are you?" Lucy asked, relieved to find him seemingly quite well after all.

"I can see you're back." he said with a chuckle. "But what are you doing here?"

Lucy's smile dipped ever so slightly as she remembered her worry for her new friend. "I had to see if you were all right."

Tumnus smiled again at her obvious worry. She was a dear child indeed. "As you can see, I am! Now, please, come in. I can't believe I've let you stand out here for as long as I have." The faun stepped back and ushered the small girl into his home. Immediately, Lucy felt ten times better, for the warmth of the fireplace embraced every inch of the quaint home. Tumnus closed the door before any of the warmth escaped into the chill air outside and indicated a seat before the fireplace for Lucy.

"Please, sit! I'll put a kettle of water on to boil, and we can have tea together again. How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely." Lucy replied as she took the indicated seat. Looking around the room, she noticed nothing had changed, except there may have been more books on the shelves. She watched Mr. Tumnus as he began to make the tea, then she started to ask her questions.

"So, she doesn't know anything about you helping me?" Lucy didn't feel it was necessary to say who _she_ was. She figured Tumnus would know whom she was referring to easily. The faun looked up from the water that was beginning to heat up, back over his shoulder to his guest.

"No, nothing at all. I have friends in the forest who can find out about the Witch's goings-on, and they've told me that she didn't even know that you were here those few weeks ago." Tumnus pulled the teapot from the fire and poured two cups sitting on the table.

"Weeks?" Lucy gasped as she accepted her teacup. "It's only been a day where I'm from."

"A day?"

"Yes! It's so strange. Remember when we first met, and I was here for hours?" Tumnus nodded. "When I got back home, my brothers and sister didn't even realize I had been gone. It was like no time at all had passed."

"I suppose," said Tumnus, "it's because you're from another world. Perhaps it has a different time then Narnia."

"I suppose that makes sense," Lucy said after thinking about it. Since this was a different world altogether, not connected to our world in any way except by doors like the one in the wardrobe, it was unlikely to think that the two worlds had the same time frame.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy ventured, "Can you tell me more about Narnia? I've been wondering about it all day."

"It would be my pleasure! What would you like to know?" he asked, setting his emptied teacup aside.

"Well, you told me what it was like before the winter, but, how did it get this way?"

Tumnus sighed. "Well, that is a long, long story. I won't go into any detail about it, but it was about one hundred years ago when the White Witch first came. With her was an entire army of foul creatures, and they laid siege on Narnia. We tried to fight back of course, but the Witch had magic. She made it always winter and kept out any help we might have received. She then proclaimed herself queen of Narnia, but all we Narnians, at least, all the Narnians not on her side, know she can never be. Only a true Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve can rule Narnia. And the Witch is no human, even though she looks like one."

"That's awful. No one can do anything about it?"

"Many have tried over the years. All have failed." Tumnus said sadly. "Even some friends of mine have attempted to overthrow the Witch. Not too terribly long ago either."

Lucy watched the faun's features change from a neutral expression to one of great sadness. Deciding that he needed some comforting, she stood up and placed her hand over Tumnus'. "I'm sorry about your friends." she said sympathetically, wishing she could bring back those lives that the White Witch destroyed, but knowing she, a simple girl from England, couldn't do such a thing.

"Narnia is a dangerous place for anybody…especially for a Daughter of Eve." Tumnus said looking up. Seeing Lucy, his sadness changed to determination. "Which is why you needn't stay long, Lucy. It was dangerous enough coming here a second time, and the longer you stay, the greater the chance is at being discovered."

"You mean I have to go now?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Tumnus sighed. "The Witch mustn't know you have been here."

The faun stood after saying that, and walked over to the door. He wrapped his red scarf around his neck, tying it securely so the wind wouldn't blow it away, and picked up his umbrella, but he didn't open it just yet. He looked back at the young girl, who was glancing about the room, as if she was trying to remember everything about it before leaving it forever. Once she was finished, she came over to the door and stood next to Mr. Tumnus.

"I'll take you part of the way, just to make sure you get there all right." Tumnus informed her. He opened his door and the umbrella, and then offered Lucy his arm, just as he did on the first time they met. She took it, just as she had then, and they trudged out into the snow. Tumnus continually glanced about, making sure they were not being watched by unfriendly eyes.

Once they made it to the bend, where Lucy would have a straight path back to the lamppost, Tumnus stopped to wish her farewell.

"Here's where we part." he said turning to her. "Goodbye, Lucy. I do hope this isn't the last time we meet, perhaps Narnia will be safe again, and you can see it during the springtime."

"I hope so too. Maybe I could bring my brothers and sister along then." Lucy said with a smile.

"Brothers and sister? There are four of you?"

Lucy nodded.

Tumnus looked at Lucy thoughtfully for a few moments, and then seemed to push away whatever it was that had come into his mind. "If they're anything like you, Lucy," he smiled, "I would very much like to meet them." Tumnus turned Lucy toward her path. "Now go on. You need to get out of this cold."

"Yes I do." she laughed, wrapping her arms around her body. "Goodbye, Mr. Tumnus. Until next time!"

She ran off through the snow, and when she looked back, Tumnus still stood there and he waved to her. She returned it earnestly. Once she made it through the snow-laden trees to the lamppost clearing, she was surprised to see a figure nearby staring off into the distance. It didn't take her long to recognize the person either. The dark-haired figure was dressed similarly to her, in pajamas, bedroom slippers, and a bathrobe.

"Edmund!" she cried out, and he turned to her completely taken by surprise. "You got it too! Isn't it wonderful?" She threw her arms around her brother. Now that he had seen Narnia as well, surely Peter and Susan would believe her once they returned and told them of everything.

The End

* * *

Well, was it good, bad, boring? Please, let me know. :) Thank you!


End file.
